Dangerous Sin
by Winter Blaze
Summary: A rendezvous can be dangerous if you're a Charmed One, but isn't love worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1

Title:  Dangerous Sin

Author:  Winter Blaze

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters.

Authors Note:  Just to warn you this is a Paige/Kyle fic. If you don't like this pairing, then don't read it. The rest of them will be in this story as well.

Summary:  A Rendezvous can be dangerous if you're a Charmed One, but isn't love worth the risk?

* * *

Chapter One: Morning Roses

It was in the early hours of morning that she missed him the most. When, after hours of teasing pleasure, would turn into intensely passionate, lovemaking, they would lay in bed exhausted and satisfied. With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, together they would lay in bed watching the sky turn a baby blue through the window.

"Paige," he used to whisper in her ear, "I will always love you and watch over you."

Paige slowly opened her eyes. She had been dreaming again. That's all she could ever do these days—dream about a past long gone. She reached to her bedside table to turn off her alarm, and there she found the two, long stem red roses.

She picked them up carefully—trying to avoid the thorns—but got cut in the end. She watched the small wound fill with blood and then the tears—she tried to hold back—fell onto her face. "Kyle, how can you be so cruel?" She whispered out loud. She turned off her alarm.

Taking her time, she got out of bed, grabbed her towel, and set the roses on her dresser, and then headed to the shower.

She knew what she had to do later that night. Those morning roses were a signal and this was one signal she wasn't going to miss.

- - -

In Elder land Kyle looked into the viewing glass, at the beautiful woman getting ready for her morning shower. One year had done nothing to change how he felt about her or how she looked.

Just as Paige started to take her clothes off, Kyle stepped away from the viewing glass, and the image was gone—replaced by a cloud. Watching her would only leave him wanting to feel her skin against his own one more time, and that would have to wait because for now that couldn't happen.

His charge was calling him.

Kyle turned his back to the cloud and orbed out of Elder land.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:  Dangerous Sin

Author:  Winter Blaze

Responses:  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I do appreciate it.

Summary:  A Rendezvous can be dangerous if you're a Charmed One, but isn't love worth the risk?

* * *

Chapter Two:  Speculation

The kitchen of the Halliwell Manor was fool with food and as Paige entered the kitchen with a smile upon her face, she had a feeling that the rest of the day; would be a great day!

"Good morning, Piper. These pancakes smell delicious!" exclaimed Paige as she sat down at the kitchen table. She started pilling pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast onto her plate.

"Paige, you are never this cheery in the morning. What is going on?" asked the oldest Halliwell. She was concerned for Paige because after Kyle died, she saw the facade Paige had put up.

Paige let the eggs on her fork fall onto her plate; as she stared at Piper. Not knowing whether she should tell the truth or not, she settled for the latter. Partial truth was good for something.

"I just woke up in a really good mood. There's nothing wrong with that," and then she started eating again. But Piper wouldn't let it go.

"That's weird because I heard you crying last night in your sleep."

Paige swallowed her food. She couldn't believe all the speculation. "Well, dreams do change," stated Paige as she scrapped the rest of her food in the trash can. "You don't want to believe me that's fine. I'll be home for dinner." informed Paige before she orbed out.

- - -

Kyle stood before his grave. He knows that he's doing good, but not being able to be with Paige was hurting him. "I really messed up, but I know that I was supposed to. I had a higher calling."

Kyle was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see orbs come in beside him. Paige always felt that by coming to Kyle's grave she would at least have some peace of mind; since they weren't supposed to see each other. But as she formed beside Kyle, she couldn't believe that he was here.

"Kyle?"

Kyle turned at the mention of his name and couldn't believe Paige was in front of him. "Paige, what are you doing here?"

Before she could respond; she fainted.


End file.
